


Lavender Bliss

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Candlelight, Chocolate, Coulson is getting relaxation ideas from Skye, Coulson needs to take the edge off, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Makeouts, Massage, Relaxation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, tumblr, how I love your inspiring ways. Skoulson in the bathtub.  Inspired by the scene in "The Fountain" and because Coulson REALLY NEEDS TO RELAX.  That's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



“How’s that relaxation coming along?” she asked, crossing paths with him in the hallway as she was headed to the lab.

“I tried laughing alone in a room for 20 minutes,” he said, with a sigh, then trying to elaborate.  “There’s this book, it said…”

“Interesting,” she said, trying not to smile, thinking if she had ever actually seen him laugh out loud.  “How’d that work out for you?”

“More of a…sad clown effect, really,” he said, his shoulders slumping slightly.

“Hmm…maybe just stick to the basics,” she said, clutching the file in her hands to her chest.  “There’s a bathroom in one of the dead spaces in the east wing.  Old clawfoot soaking tub.  Looks… _pretty relaxing_.”

He narrowed his eyes at her, clearly concerned at the degree to which this conversation would turn inappropriate. Always a risk between them.

“I have some bubbles you can borrow,” she said, biting her lip.

“Not really my style,” he said, looking up seeing Mack start to walk towards them from the lab.

“Sir,” he said with a smile.

“I was just telling our Director here about that really nice old tub in the east wing.”

“Oh, man, I can actually fit in that thing!” Mack said, with a heavy sigh.  “After a long day, that is _my place_.”

“Bubbles?” Skye said, glancing back towards Coulson.

“No,” Mack said, nodding slowly.  “But now that you mention it, that’s a great idea.”

***

Against his better judgment, he waited until the base felt very asleep and then went to his locker and grabbed his gym bag, walking carefully to prevent his shoes echoing in the hall as he made his way east through the building.

That itching feeling was beginning to claw inside of him again, and he’d been trying every ridiculous technique in the book to take off the edge.

So, taking a hot bath at the end of a very long day seemed fairly tame at this point.

He pushed open the door, wincing when he heard the metal grind and made a mental note to have it oiled if this should prove successful.

The room was tiled floor to ceiling with a drain at the center, and off to one side there was the tub, its deep basin, with old copper fixtures running into the wall.  There was a small wooden stool next to it and it all looked very quaint, as he found himself a little intrigued at a half-melted candle that was sitting in a recessed part of the wall.

Dumping his bag down on the floor, he glanced back at the corner that lead from the entrance and started to unbutton his shirt.

His hand reached out on the knob and began to turn it, letting the water squeak up the pipes and he ran his hand underneath it gauging the balance between the hot and cold until he got it just right.

Zipping the bag open, he pulled out his bathrobe and hung it on the rows of nearby hooks and plopped his fluffy towel down on the stool.

Folding up his clothes as he undressed, setting them neatly back inside the bag, he drew his t-shirt and sweatpants out. And slipped them under the towel in a nice stack.

Hand on the tub’s edge, he crawled inside, sucking in a breath at the change in temperature and leaned back, submerged, resting his head against the back, reaching forward to shut off the water.

With a sigh, he let his eyes close and sat, soaking, trying to think about nothing at all.  He sunk into the water, letting it cover his face then sat up in a rush when he heard the whine of metal, wiping the water from his face, turning over his shoulder towards the door, the sound of water stirring up all around him.

He glanced around awkwardly, seeing his robe just out of reach, his hand jerking out for his towel.

“Nice to see you taking my advice.  _For a change_.”

He froze at the sound of her voice.

She stopped halfway into the room, watching the back of his head, the tension in his shoulders at her arrival.

“Um…”

“I brought you something,” she continued, walking forward, around, keeping her distance, but standing where he could see her.

She pulled her hand from behind her back, holding up the container.  “Lavender Bliss.  It’s vegan, so no harsh chemicals that strip…”

“Great.  So, _no_.  But, thank you,” he said, flustered, wondering if he’d run the water too hot or if it was just him.

“Lavender has relaxation properties, this has essential oils; it’s the real deal.  There was a study I read about how it increases slow wave sleep.”

“Slow wave sleep,” he repeated back, dubious.

“Mmm hmm,” she said, nodding. “Sounds nice, right?”

“Fine,” he said, reaching his hand out, then thinking better of it. “Just put it on the stool there,” he said, motioning with his finger.

She took a few big steps forward and put it on the stool and then backed away.

“Oh, do you want me to light that candle for you?” she offered, clearly pleased when he picked up the bubble bath and turned the water on again, dumping it in.

“No,” he said, tersely, hoping for the rapid appearance of a mountain of bubbles.

He sighed in relief and tipped his head back, the tub now filled with scented bubbles and his body completely obscured beneath them.

“So relaxing,” she said, a satisfied smile on her face.  “ _I know, right?_ ”

“Skye,” he said, his mouth hanging open.

“Yes?” she asked eagerly.

“Bye.”

“You’re going to relax, right?” she said.

“Yup,” he said.

“Really, if you just lit the candle, you could turn off these fluorescents, they’re really awful for you. I read a…”

“Study, yes, I’m sure,” he said rapidly, opening his eyes and turning toward her.  “Did you run a day spa before you joined the Rising Tide?”

“No, but I did take a class on massage, and actually, I’m…”

“I was relaxing,” he interrupted.  “And now I am _not_ relaxing.”

“Candle?” she said with a smile.

“Fine.”

His eyes followed her as she walked toward the tub and around the side, ducking beneath its feet and sliding out a small box tucked underneath it.

“Emergency kit,” she said, opening it and taking the matchbook out from inside of it.

She watched his eyes suddenly fill with curiosity as he began to try to fill in the details.

Striking the match she leaned over across the tub and placed the lit end against the candle as it flickered to life.

Then she blew out the match and he watched the trail of smoke near her lips and she walked over to the wall and shut the lights off.

It was dark, and warm, and the light gave the room a heady glow.  He shifted in the tub, the sound of the water delicately swirling around him.

She walked near him again, and picked the box up off the edge of the tub.

“What else is in there?” he asked, tilting his chin at her.

“Let’s see…” she said, peeking inside. “A clay mask, if you’re so inclined,” she said holding the small tube out to him, putting it back when he didn't respond.  “And half a bar of dark chocolate,” she said, producing the folded over wrapper and holding out with a smirk.

His eyes looked lovingly over at the wrapper.

“What kind?”

“Cherries and chilies…something like that,” she said, unwrapping it and snapping off a small square, popping it into her mouth.

“Mask, no.  Chocolate, yes.”

She put the box down and breaking off another piece, she leaned forward and handed it towards him.

“You’ve got…bubbles,” she said awkwardly, looking at his soapy hand.

What he had realized, as this exchange between them had progressed, was that this felt too easy, too familiar, and that once he had let her turn out the lights, let him see her under the candlelight, this wasn’t going to stop with chocolate. 

The chocolate, though. 

That made him instantly recall that night in Los Angeles, after they’d escaped Ward in Lola, and the feelings he’d had then resurfaced immediately.  Her eyes were saying the same thing.

He leaned forward and closed his mouth around her fingers, taking the chocolate from her as she gasped and then his hand was on her wrist, holding her, to keep her near as she quietly sat down on the stool, on top of his things.

She touched his face, slowly, as he stared back at her, then stood as he let go of her wrist, coming around behind him and her hands were on his shoulders, rubbing, digging into the knots at his neck.

He leaned forward, finishing the chocolate, letting her touch him, work on him, and when she paused for a moment, he touched her wrist again, mind made up, and pulled her down towards him, twisting to kiss her, and watching her pull away from him for a moment, her eyes huge and startled.

His hand reached out again and touched her face, and he leaned forward, kissing her delicately, realizing she’d wanted to see him, see his eyes, as she kissed him back more forcefully, him sitting up and pulling her into the water with him, spilling it out over the sides and onto the floor as Skye started to laugh.

His laughter followed after, echoing over the tiled room.

He grabbed her and pulled her around until she was settled into the tub with him, submerged and surrounded by bubbles and the candlelight playing over her face and she kissed him slowly, sensually, running her hand over his cheekbone and down his jawline to his neck.

Tongue invading her mouth, she sighed and let her hand wander down his body, following the line of his scar over his chest, slipping beneath the water, as he cupped the back of her head and moaned into her mouth.

That sent her tugging at her shirt furiously, the wet jersey sticking to her skin as she sat back and yanked it up and over her head and tossed it away, setting her knees across him, arms reaching behind her to unhook her bra.

He pulled her back down to him, their bodies slipping against each other in the water, him finding a rhythm and feeling his heart pounding against his chest as her hand began to slide up and down the length of him.

He kissed any part of her in sight.

***

Skye was in the lab, focused on some ballistics test result she’d submitted an hour ago, watching Mack and Fitz work carefully, a smile on her face as Fitz took the teasing Mack was giving him pretty well.

“Hey,” he said, “Looking up at Skye.  You’re going to have to buy me more Lavender Bliss.  Half the bottle was gone.”

“Lavender Bliss,” Fitz said with a face.  “Sounds like something I want no part of,” he said, turning away and heading towards the other side of the lab.

Mack rolled his eyes and looked back down as Skye.

“Yeah,” Skye said, pointing the stylus in her hand at him.  “No problem.”

“Did it work?” he asked, leaning down.  “Was he able to relax?”

“I think so,” she said, blinking back at him.

“Hey, Director!” Mack said cheerfully, as Coulson walked up.

“Skye, I need that ballistics report,” he said impatiently, nodding briefly at Mack.  “We have someone in the field waiting on a match…”

“I’m aware of that, _sir_ ,” she replied, shaking her head and staring back down at the touchpad.

 “I heard that you liked your bath the other night,” Mack said cheerfully.

Coulson’s eyes got wide as he stared in accusation over at Skye.

“Great way to relax, but half a bottle?” Mack continued, oblivious.  “Sounds like you went to town.”

“Oh, _that_ ,” Coulson said, with relief.  “Yeah, let’s order a case of that stuff.  Um. I’m definitely up for more Lavender Bliss.  Thanks for sharing.”

Coulson glanced over at Skye with a look reiterating the urgency of the situation.  And possibly something else.

“I’ll bring it up in five,” she said.  “Just wanted to make sure we didn’t _miss_ anything.”

“Good,” he said, turning on his heel.  “Mack.”

He passed by Fitz. “Fitz.”

“Yeah.”

As he watched Coulson exit the room Fitz walked over to them seeing Skye fidget as Mack loomed over her.

“Lavender Bliss appears to have the same properties as a Hand-held Hypno-Beam. Perhaps we should study its effects?” he said, chuckling to himself.

Skye rolled her head back to look at Fitz.

“Perhaps you should just try it?” Skye said sarcastically.

“Surely, you don’t expect me to believe…?” he said, sniggering, leaning against the table.

“Fitz, don’t be rude,” Mack said.

“But, c’mon, you didn’t see? You can tell…”

Mack shrugged.  “No idea what you’re talking about.”

Skye nodded to Mack with a smile and left the room.

Fitz scowled over at Mack.

“He wasn’t talking about _Lavender Bliss_. And that’s all there is to it.”

“Sure, man. Whatever you say.”


End file.
